1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation systems and navigation methods that provide driving guidance according to the level of the driving skills of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-57059 discloses a navigation system that simplifies the audio guidance for each road depending on the number of times that each road has been traveled. Because the driver does not need rod guidance for roads that have been traveled frequently, the navigation system disclosed in the above publication can decrease the annoyance felt by the driver that is caused by unnecessary road guidance being output by the navigation system.